The Summer After
by Horatio
Summary: The Summer After 5th Year - Harry can now use magic, the funeral of Sirius Black, the Trial of the Death Eaters, what happens before school starts.
1. A Letter for Uncle Vernon

It was turning out to be an unusually hot summer at number four privet drive. Harry was still exhausted from a thoroughly exciting, if not perilous school year, which ended less than two weeks ago. The heat only made matters worse; Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying not to move in an effort to keep cool. Then sun was still beating down as the Dursleys sat down to dinner, without Harry.  
  
Harry was no longer the scrawny kid-wizard he was at age 11, when he was first relieved of the Dursleys and sent to Hogwarts School, he was nearly 16, and in most regards, a man. Although he was still slim, like his father, Harry had grown into an impressive figure of a young wizard, wide shoulders and a handsome jawline seemed to contrast nicely to his brilliant green eyes, inherited from his mother. Harry's hair, however, remain as random and untidy as ever he could recall, it was his trademark, perhaps moreso than his lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Aside from growing up, Harry had cast of all signs of awkwardness about being a wizard. His bedroom, albeit small, was a virtual museum of wizarding memorabilia and mementoes from his past years. A collection of books to voluminous to fit in a truck now occupied a recently- added bookshelf beside his bed. His photo collection had grown to include a group photo of the original Order of the Phoenix, as well as the clipping from the Daily Prophet from the day Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, which was tacked up beside a rather solemn portrait of Sirius taken at the Potters' wedding, all those years ago.  
  
Harry sighed as he thought of Sirius who had so gallantly died rescuing Harry and his friends from an otherwise-certain death at the hands of the Death Eaters. Just then Harry heard something rustling outside, he propped himself up to look out the open window. Headwig glided elegantly into the open window and perched herself on the wordrobe across the room from Harry's bed, a sealed envelope in her beak.  
  
"What have you got there, girl?" Harry asked eagerly, half expecting a verbal reply. Headwig dropped the envolope into Harry's open hand. The outside was addressed to Vernon Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He flipped it over to view the seal of the Ministry of Magic. Harry disregarded the seal and opened the letter, clearly not intended for him, from a high-quality sheet of parchment he read:  
  
Dear Mr. Dursley, It is with great honor that I write to inform you that Harry Potter has passed all of his exams to earn the qualification of Ordinary Wizarding Level. Aside from a difficult feat of both academic and performance fortitude, the OWL qualifies Harry to perform magic by his own will, year round, without supervision by school professors or ministry officials. You should be very proud. Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
A grin shot across Harry's face as he searched the room for someone to see it.  
  
"Headwig, do you see this?" he asked redundantly, after all, she delivered it. Headwig nodded her head, somehow sarcastically.  
  
Harry folder the bit of parchment and stuff it back in the envelope. He flipped it over and reached for his wand, which sat on his desk. Harry, now in a fit of happy nerves, swirled his wand in the air for a minute before pointing it at the back of the letter. He inhaled to calm himself.  
  
"reparo" he muttered in a sigh of relief. The ministry seal magically melted itself back to the envelope as if it had never been opened. Harry wiped the sweat off his foreheard and rushed downstairs to where the Dursleys were finishing their dinner, and Dudley was working on an after- dinner sandwich.  
  
"Uncle Vernon" Harry interrupted as Vernon and Petunia spat a shocked look in his direction. Dudley was strictly focused on his sandwich with occasional glances at the television on the counter, playing an old re-run of "Chef".  
  
"What is it?" snapped Uncle Vernon in an insulted tone of voice.  
  
"An owl, I mean, a letter just came for you. I think you should open it right away, looks important" Harry smirked as he handed the letter to Uncle Vernon, who made no effort to stand up, having just ate a full Dursley- sized meal. 


	2. Unexpected Company

Uncle Vernon read the letter silently. His eyes widened when he got to the part about practicing magic year round. He handed the letter to Petunia, half-afraid, mostly-angry. Exerting a great deal of energy, he managed to stand and before retiring into the living room said, in a barely audible voice, "congratulations." Petunia glanced at Harry and then rushed into the living room after Vernon. Dudley didn't move, his sandwich wasn't nearly finished.  
  
Harry smiled and turned to go back to his room. He paused, turned back to Dudley, pointed his wand at his bubble-shaped cousin and whispered "accio". The sandwich floated swiftly across the room directly into Harry's opened hand.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Dudley "You can't do that!"  
  
Harry motioned with his eyes at the letter, sitting slightly crumpled on the dinner table.  
  
"That felt so good." Harry said aloud when he get back to his room. He had forgotten about the heat in the moment of elation. Finally Harry could perform magic as he liked. He could practice his favorite and most difficult charms, he could ride his broom, he could do his summer homework, all without the Durselys interfering at all or having to worry about breaking the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, of which he seemed always to be testing the boundaries. "Temperamenos" Harry raised his wand overheard and in a swirling motion cast his charm. Silvery-blue dust shot from his wand and stuck to the walls of his small bedroom. Instantly, he felt the temperature drop, nullifying the effects of the strangely-sweltering summer. Headwig shivered, shocked by the sudden drop in temperature. Harry collapsed on his bed, eyes closed with an enormous grin on this face.  
  
Before long, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Uncle Vernon opened the door cautiously, expecting some sort of booby trap like you'd find at number 12 Grimmald place.  
  
"There's someone at the door for you." He said plainly. Harry jumped up and rushed to see who it was, Uncle Vernon jumped aside to avoid his nephew, a feat considering his size. Harry jumped down the stairs three at a time to find Remus Lupin standing in the Dursleys' front hall, examining photos on the wall.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry bounded the final 6 steps and landed squarely on the hardwood. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a panic of happiness.  
  
"I came to congratulate you on passing all your OWLs. Its not an easy task to get high marks in everything and pass all the exams." Lupin said in his fake professor tone  
  
"I thought I was done for sure in potions" Harry replied in an equally fake tone. Lupin smiled and looked back at some of the photos.  
  
"From the look of these photos, you'd never know you lived here." Lupin proclaimed. Without a word, Harry flicked his wand at the way and all the photos flipped themselves around, the back facing out, down the line in perfect sequence. "You're having fun, aren't you"  
  
"You have no idea, professor."  
  
"You don't have to call me professor anymore, Harry. I haven't been a professor of any kind for two years."  
  
"Just an old habit, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, old habits die hard." Lupin said as he approached Harry, now more serious. "Harry, you are requested in person at the headquarters of the Order. I had to come and tell you in person, couldn't risk any owls being intercepted. Things are still rather unpredictable."  
  
"That's fine with me, anything to get me out of here for a while." Harry said, still joyous. He looked at Lupin's face and absorbed some of his gravity. "Do I need anything?"  
  
"We'll send someone for your things, you may not be back here for some time." Lupin continued. Harry nodded and poked his head up the staircase and spoke to his aunt and uncle who had of course been listening in.  
  
"I'm leaving for a while." Harry said smugly. "Don't wait up." He pointed his wand defiantly at Uncle Vernon and with his other hand ran his fingers against the grain through his already-sloppy hair, a final rebellious gesture to Aunt Petunia. Before leaving, Harry peaked into the living room where Dudley had made himself another sandwich and was about to take the first bite. Harry raised his wand and the sandwich vanished. Even Lupin laughed when Dudley bit both of his thumbs out of muscle memory.  
  
Harry and Lupin headed for the door, the Knight Bus stood parked, unseen in the setting sun of Privet Drive. 


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3 – Old Friends

Harry and Lupid boarded the Knight bus and darted off towards number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry immediately thought of Sirius and how much he missed him already, having only known him for two years and with his death less than two weeks ago. Lupid could sense his sadness.

"Thinking of Sirius, are you?" Lupin had a way of always seeing through Harry, perhaps because he was so like James, one of Remus' best friends. "Harry, I understand he was your Godfather, but you are certainly not alone in this world, don't ever think that."

"I know," said Harry, glumly, "I just miss him."

"We all miss him. He was a great friend and a great wizard." Proclaimed Lupin. The Knight bus came grinding to a halt in a dodgy alley of London's King Cross section, not far from the train station.

"Grimmauld Place." Said the conductor. Harry and Lupin stepped off the Knight Bus and walked together to the spot between 11 and 13 where the house of Black soon appeared. Number 12 was a distinct building, not only because it was invisible to anyone specifically going there, a black-painted door with a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent greeted them. The windows are grimy. They pushed open the heavy door and entered the main room of the first floor to find it was packed nearly to capacity with wizards and witches, dressed all in the same distinct black cloaks, lined with a shimmery green velvet. Harry recognized most of them immediately.

"Harry!" said an excited male voice. Harry spun his head to his left and almost immediately was run over by his old school friends, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and of course Ron Weasley.

"Hey guys!" Harry replied excitedly, guarding himself from the random arms which now flew in his direction, perhaps an attempt to hug him. "I didn't know you were gonna be here, whats going on?"

"Dunno," Replied Ron "Mum just told us to get out things and shoved us in the fireplace on our way here. We thought she was doing another of in 'invasion drills'. Like you-know-who and his lot are really gonna invade the burrow. Seems a bit out of the way, if you ask me."

"Did you guys get owls too from the Minister of Magic, about being able to use magic outside of school?" Harry asked the others.

"We did" Hermione answered, "I wonder if they changed the laws, seems a bit odd."

"Fred and George were steaming when they found out. Imagine if they would have been able to use magic last summer. I think mum is happy they moved out, makes her life a bit easier, that's for sure."

A heavy hand landed on Harry's shoulder, he turned around and peered up at the impressive figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the tall, black, bald-headed Auror who was in charge of bringing Sirius Black to justice after his escape from Azkaban. "Harry, we're ready to begin."

The noise subsided as everyone found a place around the massive wooden table, which looked quite shabby otherwise, but seems to fit nicely in the center of the Black Family great room. There were not nearly enough chairs so a fair amount of wizards were standing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood were instructed to sit in empty chairs in the center of the table, opposite Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and the chair in the center was occupied by none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore. Harry was excited to be surrounded by so many of his school friends as well as the adult wizards he loved and trusted most.

"Thank you all for coming." Dumbledore said calmly as he motioned to everyone in the room. He redirected his attention to the teenagers across the table but was immediately interrupted by the small band entering at that moment.

"Sorry we're late, professor" a distinct and bellowing voice said. Harry, Hermione and Ron swung around in unison to see their old friend, Hogwarts gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, ducking to enter the room due to his massive size. Behind him entered Professor Severus Snape, Mondungus Fletcher, Elpheus Doge and limping slowly behind them, eccentric ex-Auror, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moodey. Harry and Snape exchanged glances, but neither spoke, Harry knew that Snape had been busy, he was wearing an agitated look as he did whenever he had to grade potions exams, and everyone in class seemed to be putting him in danger with their concoctions.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued "I have called you hear tonight to speak about your actions during the final days of the last school term at the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore's tone was indistinct, but Ron suspected he was in a great deal of trouble and gulped slightly, he looked at his mother who wore and identical look to Professor McGonagall.

"In all my years of teaching, I have never seen such an organized disregard for regulation, policy and your own personal safety. Never have I witnessed students with such diligence to break rules laid down specifically to protect them. I hope you understand the severity of what you have done. However, I cannot deny the progress that you have made as individuals and together as a collective unit of wizards and witches. You're abilities extend well beyond the classroom and you have proven your valor when it was demanded of you. The ability to adapt, to learn, and to sacrifice have been demonstrated brilliantly, and we here recognize it. For your efforts at school, and your actions in battling some of the fiercest dark wizards in the modern era," Dumbledore stood up, the students leaned back in their chairs slightly "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Chief Warlock of the Wizardgamut, Chairman of the International Confederations of Wizards, and of Merlin, 1st class, hereby induct you as the newest official members of The Order of the Phoenix."

Dumbledore waved hand across the table and six white boxes appeared, each with a glowing gold emblem of a Phoenix, much resembling Dumbledore's own bird, Fawkes. Ron looked at Harry, who in turn, looked at Hermione. Ginny glanced at her father who raised his eyebrows approvingly. The teens all reached for the boxes and tossed aside the lids to find a neatly folded robes, dark black with shimmery velvet green lining, exactly as everyone in the room was wearing, with the exception of Hagrid who wore his trademark moleskin coat and Kreacher, the Black family house elf, who wore shabby burlap pants. Ron was the first to jump from his chair and toss the cloak in a great swooping arc onto his shoulders. They fit like they were made exactly for him, and hung off his bony shoulders more elegantly than any of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred or George's second-hand robes. The others followed suit and the room broke into great applause as the group stood, dressed in the garm of the Order of the Phoenix. Kingsley Shacklebolt then stood up.

"And for your outstanding self-training in defensive magic, all done in secret, no less," Shacklebolt's voice broke slightly as he chuckled, he regained his composure, "I confer upon you the rank of Junior Member, in the Dark Arts Defense League." He raised his wand and glowing gold pins appeared on their new cloaks, circular marks with the words 'Dark Arts Defense League – Junior Member' stamped encompassing the picture of an eagle with a wand in its beak.

"And now, to continue the tradition." Dumbledore pointed at Hagrid who reached into his coat and pulled out a camera with tripod. Within a few moments, the packed room had ordered itself nicely at the foot of the staircase for a second team photo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna sat with leg crossed on the floor in front; Fred, George, Bill and Charlie kneeled behind them, notably absent was Percy Weasley who still hadn't entirely made up with his family for his attitude the previous year. Fawkes was perched handsomely on Dumbledore's cane and Harry, front row and center, held a photo of Sirius. "Everyone ready?" said Dumbledore. Not hearing any objections, Dumbledore nodded his head at the camera and it let off a brilliant flash and a sequence of clicks, causing everyone to chuckle and smile, including Hagrid who shook the rickety staircase by doing such. Snape managed to keep a straight face.

"Thank you everyone. I will see you all again very shortly." Dumbledore adjourned the meeting and the members of the Order headed away in pleasant conversation. Lupin, Moody and Snape headed for the kitchen, McGonagall followed, motioning to Hagrid. Arthur directed his elder sons to stay put as he and Molly approached Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, stood still, feeling somewhat out of place and extremely proud. Dumbledore approached, "If I may speak with you all in private." He asked politely, motioning them back towards the table.


	4. The Council

Chapter 4 – The Council

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged half-worried looks, as if they were being led into the Headmaster's office for a scolding. Fred and George seemed to jump into chair almost in unison, as if they had been practicing all day. Dumbledore began before everyone else was seated.

"I am certain by now that you received an owl informing you that the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry has been altered so allow you to use magic earlier than expected. Allow me to explain before anyone stresses herself out with the thought that all the Ministry laws have gone to ruin." Dumbledore paused and snuck a look at Hermione who blushed in turn. "Fifteen years ago, after the Dark Lord, Voldemort was defeated, the Ministry convened a special council to put in place an emergency plan of action should a similar situation arise anytime in the future. Appropriately named The Council for Dark Wizard Contingency Planning was founded and consists of the heads of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Department of Magical International Cooperation, the Department of Mysteries, and The Headmaster of Hogwarts, as well as the Arbiter of Azkaban Prison and the Minister of Magic. This council also reserved the right to declare a state of Dark Wizard Emergency, and thus enact and enforce any law by a vote of our council members. The same council is responsible for holding trials and sentencing Dark Wizards. After the events at Ministry last month, our Council was convened, in private, and declared an internal state of Dark Wizard Emergency, meaning the wizarding world at large, would not be informed of all the proceedings but the council did meet and enacted several new laws. Since these specific events are so closely tied to the students of Hogwart's, I proposed that Underage Wizardry be reviewed on a case-by-case basis and privileges to use magic be granted to any students deemed appropriate by the Headmaster. We approved it unanimously and thus all of you present here were given permission by the Ministry to use magic freely, but with one exception: you are not to apparaite or disapparaite until you are taught properly." Dumbledore raised his hand before Hermione could interrupt, "Apparaiting is one of the most complicated tasks for young wizards and witches to learn and until proficient, is easily detectable and traceable. It is quite possible that Dark Wizards, much like those in close with Voldemort, would be able to track your movements, and follow you to almost the exact spot where you decide to appear. It is, thus, my decree that you will not even attempt to do so, as a precaution to you." He paused again, looking around the table, and those standing behind, mostly elder Weasleys, surveying for question-askers.

He inhaled before continuing "Although I do not wish to ruin your summer by boring with the legal workings of the Ministry of Magic, I must inform you that many of you will be called upon in the upcoming weeks to testify before a Ministry panel about the events of the past year at Hogwarts, especially those occurring in the final days." Dumbledore scanned the young faces seated around the table, his bright blue eyes peaking clearly above his half-moon spectacles. "Since most of the Death Eaters are in custody, they will each have to be tried individually, and while most of them may seem inconsequential to you all specifically, I must warn you that some will be more intimate than I would ever wish for you."

"Who?" Harry asked plainly, trying to remain stoic, knowing who might be listed.

"Belatrix Black Lastrange, Peter Pettigrew, and Lucious Malfoy, among others" Dumbledore replied boldy. Hermione and Molly Weasley each widened their eyes and look at Harry concernedly. Ron just looked confused and wore an appropriate look.

"Belatrix killed Sirious. Pettigrew betrayed my parents, and Lucious Malfoy tried to kill me, on several occasions" Harry began to raise his voice as he leaned forward in his chair toward Dumbledore, who was likewise leaning forward.

"I know, Harry, I know. And I assure you The Council will do everything in our power to sentence any Dark Wizard accused of such crimes to a fate quite deserving, but remember that even when the rules are altered, there are still rules."

"What does that mean?" Harry began to raise his voice even louder, it squeaked as his nerves were obviously affecting his outward appearance. Arthur Weasley placed his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder, half-shoving him back into his chair.

"Your testimony is key in all three trials. Harry, you are at the center of a plot as dark as the Wizarding World has seen in centuries. As you have heard before on many occasions, you are the key to unlocking the mysteries of Lord Voldemort. And no one, not even the Minister or myself or Voldermort can tell you exactly what that means. But your testimony, Harry, and all of yours," he broke eye contact with Harry to motion to Neville, Ginny and the rest "will prove to be critical in the trials to come. I need to know now, if you can all handle that. I need to know now, that the Ministry can count on you to deliver this blow to Voldemort and his forces of darkness." Dumbledore sat back, calmly, as if he had asked something remarkably trivial.

Heads nodded around the table. Fred, George, in unison, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, somewhat frantically, and finally, very slowly as if to emphasize his burning desire to inflict Voldemort with the same pain he had suffered over the past 5 years, Harry nodded.

"You can count on me, Headmaster, you can count on me." Harry spoke slowly and somewhat cryptically, his eyes narrowed and Dumbledore bounced his eyebrows ambiguously.

"I have a question." Ron broke the silence with his question, and his arm flung up as if he were back in class. "How can we try Pettigrew if we don't have him? I mean, he got away, didn't he?"

"The state of Peter Pettigrew has been under some debate for the past 15 years. It would seem now as good a time as ever to establish an official decree as to whether or not he is alive, and if so, what his activities have been. Despite his known mischief, no one has been looking for Pettigrew or even understand his role in all this. Peter Pettigrew will be tried in absentia."

"There's going to be one more trial," a voice spoke from the opposite side of the room. The party at the table spun around to see Lupin holding a letter, the post owl who delivered it still standing perched on the banister. "This just arrived for you, Dumbledore."

Lupin reached over the table and handed the letter to Dumbledore, who read it quickly. He paused again, looked quickly at the Weasleys and Lupin. The younger wizards were all in great suspense.

"Sirius Black."

Harry felt his heart sink abruptly into his stomach. His eyes widened as he stared sharply at Dumbledore who returned the focused look. Ron broke the silence.

"But he died! This doesn't make any sense, how can you put a dead, innocent man on trial? Might as well go through the history books and find a bunch of random names, have a trial for them as well." Ron was babbling nervously, not to anyone in particular. He was focused at the ceiling and wasn't stopping to breathe between his quick-conceived thoughts. Hermione leaned behind Neville and slapped him on arm to shut up.

Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent again. "We begin on Monday. I suggest you get some rest tonight and use tomorrow for something eventful. They say nice weather, perhaps, Arthur, you should take the kids shopping." Dumbledore seemed to be speaking in code to Arthur, who was by now wearing a suspiciously large smile at the sound of the word shopping. Molly caught on and now squinted her eyes accusingly at him, as did Ginny. Dumbledore exited the room into the kitchen, still holding the letter about Sirius' trial.


End file.
